The patent literature 1 discloses an arrangement where at least one stop element including a resistance portion that increases sliding resistance by being brought into contact with an inner surface of a slider when the slider is sliding is locally disposed along an element row of a fastener stringer. The paragraph 0145 of the patent literature 1 discloses with reference to its FIG. 5 that “the resistance portion that increases the sliding resistance of the slider 30 is configured by setting the projection height of the projection portion 62h in the stopping element 62 so that the chain width of the element row 12 at a position where the stopping element 62 is disposed when the right and left element rows 12 are coupled becomes larger than the minimum interval between the right and left flange portions 36 at a posterior orifice side end of the slider 30”.